creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Gedankenspiele?
Halloween. 31.10.. Müde reibe ich mir den Schlaf aus meinen Augen. Dann strecke ich mich, meine Hände streifen die Wand. Dieses Jahr werden sie es wieder versuchen. Sie werden versuchen, mich zu erschrecken. Ich bin sehr abgebrüht was Horror angeht, aber es wird jedes Jahr krasser mit ihren Streichen. Heute Abend wird eine Party stattfinden, bei John. Jeder sollte ein Kostüm tragen und es würde um zehn Uhr beginnen. Ich lächelte, ich würde später kommen. Dann werden sie mit ihren Streichen warten müssen. Vielleicht würden sie alle dort warten, in ihrem Streich gefangen. Ich rolle mich aus meinem Bett und schaue auf die Uhr, die sich über meinem Türrahmen befindet. Schon 13:24 Uhr. Kein Wunder, in den letzten Tagen konnte ich kaum schlafen. Dafür bin ich jetzt umso fitter. Es würde sicher lustig werden. Ich tapse zu meinem Schrank und öffne ihn, ein Blick aus dem Fenster genügt und ich krame ein T-Shirt, einen Pulli und eine Jeans aus meinem Schrank. Und ziehe mich um. Ich zögere, bevor ich meine Zimmertür öffne. Ich lege mein Ohr dagegen, doch ich höre nichts. Vorsichtig öffne ich die Tür. Nichts. Ich gehe die Treppen hinunter, achtsam bei jedem Schritt. Ach, was soll das? Es ist nicht mal Abend. Sie können hier nicht einfach rein, also entspann dich mal. Aber das klappt irgendwie nicht ganz. Es ist eine gewisse Spannung in mir. Was werden sie diesmal tun? Ich setzte mich an den Tisch und frühstücke. Aber meine Gedanken kann ich nicht fallen lassen. Werden Sie mir mit einer Axt hinterherjagen? Werden sie sich alle die Finger abschneiden? Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich weiß, wie weit sie gehen würden. Es wurde regelrecht zu einem Hype, einer Challenge, mich zu erschrecken, nachdem rundgegangen ist, dass ich ziemlich immun bin. Aber bin ich das wirklich? Ich habe schon Angst vor meinen Gedanken. Ich habe Angst, doch ich kann sie verbergen. Es wird mir niemand ansehen, dass ich jeden Moment voll Vorsicht und Achtung beschreite. Am Anfang war es noch Spaß. Aber nun? Ich habe Angst vor diesem Tag. Zurückziehen kann ich mich aber auch nicht. Ich wäre auf einmal der Schisser. Der Angsthase. Und dann wäre ich das Opfer. Ich will nicht das Opfer sein, also werde ich durchhalten. Ein Tag. Diesen einen Tag. Mein Puls steigt mit jeder Sekunde und das ticken der Uhr macht mich nervös. Ich saß am Tisch, drei, vier Stunden. Ca. sechs Uhr. Ich bin alleine zu Hause. Immernoch. Ich gehe die Treppe wieder hoch. Mittagessen gab es nicht, mein Magen war flau, mir war nicht danach zumute. Ich überlege, ich habe mir bis jetzt nicht den bloßen Schimmer als was ich mich verkleiden sollte.. ich hatte noch ein Ritter und ein Geist. Hm. Ich glaube ich mache etwas neues. Vielleicht kann ich mich so ablenken. Ich entscheide mich für einen Vampir. „Old but Gold“.. Ich schnappe mir das Laken, dass ich einst als Geist trug. Ich färbte es schwarz und nähte einige dunkelrote Stellen. Das Nähen hatte meine Schwester mir beigebracht und am Ende sag der Umhang gar nicht mal schlecht aus. Ich suchte in meinem Schrank nach schwarzen Klamotten und fand diese auch. Ein Blick auf die Uhr. Kurz vor zehn! Wie gut, dass die Zeit so schnell vergangen ist. Ich dachte in der Zeit kaum an den Abend. Aber jetzt holt er mich wieder ein. Ich gehe in das Zimmer meiner Schwester, um mir ihre Schminke zu borgen. Meine Haut bekam einen blassen Ton und unter den Augen zeichnete ich dunkle Ringe ab. Ich lies ein bisschen Kunstblut unter meinen Augen und meinem Mund laufen. Doch die Gedanken stoppten nicht. Tick. Tack. Tick. Tack. 10:34Uhr. Ich werde nun losgehen. Ich will nicht. Widerwillen drücke ich die Klinke runter. Ich schaue mich um. Die Straßen scheinen leer zu sein, aber kann man vorsichtig genug sein? Nach ein paar Minuten drehe ich mich um und schließe die Tür ab. Ach, was sollte schon passieren? Ich weiß genau, dass ich mir einzureden versuche, dass nichts passieren wird. Aber was könnte passieren? Würden sie auf mich zu laufen, alle in Zombie Kostümen, um mich nieder zu walzen? Würden sie von den Dächern Schleim regnen lassen? Blut? Erster Schritt. Nichts passiert. Bevor ich einen Fuß vor den anderen setze, sehe ich immer genau hin, auf den Boden und um mich herum. Ich zittere, es ist kalt. Dunkel. Ungemütlich. Zwei Straßen noch. Und dann durch den Aufzug in den dritten Stock. Dort ist die Party. Meine Knie brachen unter jedem Schritt ein wenig zusammen, Angst. In den Straßen passierte mir nichts. Zum Glück. Aber nun kann es nicht mehr lange dauernd. Dort sind Freunde von mir, sie kaufen Aug mich zu. Ich setzte ein lächeln auf. Lass dir nichts anmerken! „Heeey…“. Sie antworten, und ziehen mich ein wenig mit. Sie sehen nicht so aus, als würde dieses Jahr noch brutaler werden. Aber das beweist nichts. Ich weiß nicht, was mich oben erwarten würde. Wir steigen in den Aufzug. Insgesamt waren wir zu siebt in dem beengenden Raum. Die Luft ist verbraucht und ich sehe mich um. Doch dann geht das Licht aus. Ich fange an schneller zu atmen. „Leute ist gut, das ist nicht witzig!!“, sage ich möglichst lässig. Das Licht fängt an zu flackern, ich sehe dabei zu wie einer der Kostümierten auf die anderen einschlägt, ich spüre, wie das Blut um mich herum spritzt. „Scheiße Leute, das ist wirklich nicht lustig.“ Zur Antwort bekam ich Schreie und ein „das ist kein Spaß! Ich schwööö…“, dann wurde mein Nachbar erschlagen. War das Ernst? Ich konnte nicht hier weg. Würde der Typ gleich die Maske ausziehen und alle würden aufstehen und lachen? Ich spüre ein Ruck. Dann falle ich um. Der Aufzug stürzt ab, ich merke genau, wie der freie Fall einsetzt. Ich lege mich flach hin. Hört doch endlich auf, es reicht. Um mich herum nehme ich nur Schreie wahr. Ich werde panisch. Aufprall. Ich wache auf. Ich taste mich ab. Ich lebe! Es ist stockdunkel, eiskalt und ich klebe. Was soll das? Ist das…echtes Blut? Wann hört es endlich auf? Ich schreie. Was solls? Dann bin ich halt das Opfer. Aber das geht zu weit. Keine Antwort. Ich stehe vorsichtig auf. Mein Arm tut weh, aber ich ignoriere es. Was kommt als nächstes? Ich suche meine Taschenlampe aus dem Rucksack heraus, den ich dabei hatte. Ängstlich knipse ich das Licht an. Über all Blut. Dort liegen sie. Sechs andere Personen. Einer mit Axt in der Hand. Ich trete vorsichtig nach ihm. Dann nehme ich die Axt in die Hand. Vorsichtig gehe ich durch den großen Raum der sich mir nun eröffnet. Ich weiß nicht, aber ein moderiert Geruch schlägt mir ins Gesicht. Ich schmecke Eisen. Ich trete auf flüssigen Untergrund. Fast schon sumpfig. Ich habe Angst. Was soll nun passieren. Ich höre ein Geräusch. Lautes rufen. Ich versuche wegzulaufen, aber die Schreie holen mich ein. Ich fange an wild mit der Axt um mich zu schlagen, aber sie verschwinden nicht. Sie hallen in mir weiter. Sie hallen im ganzen Raum, wie ein Echo im Tunnel warte ich auf nichts anderes als die Schreie. Sie verfolgen mich. Ich breche zusammen. Ich halte sie nicht mehr aus. Sie sollen aufhören!! Ich kann nicht mehr! ICH KANN NICHT MEHR!!!! Die blauen Leuchten, die Sirenen, sie scheuchen mich auf. Ich hebe den Kopf. Ich habe Schmerzen. Ich höre schluchzen, meine Augen gewöhnen sich nur langsam an das Licht. Dann stehen sie vor mir. Fünf Männer, die mich schneller fesseln, als ich mitkomme. Sie führen mich raus. Auf dem Weg sehe ich sie. Leichen, Blut überall. Wo ich eben noch lag, liegt eine Axt. Ein Kumpel schreit mich an. Ich erkenne die Wohnung. Wir nehmen die Treppen, vorbei am Fahrstuhl. Leichen. War das alles ich? Bonnie nicht abgestürzt? War es nicht jemand anderes? Vielleicht hatte ich zu viel Angst. Kategorie:Kurz Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Psychologischer Horror